


TLR Snapshots Series - #2

by TreeofStars



Series: The Last Resurrection [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Post Episode: s04e19-e20 Daybreak, Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: The Last Resurrection (TLR) Series. Takes place after TLR 1 & 2. Stand alone, but you might be lost if you've never read those.Summary: "Well, unfortunately for you, Cottle doesn’t decide when we have sex. I do. And right now I’m all…milky and want nothing more than to clean up and do a little reading.”





	TLR Snapshots Series - #2

Laura bent over and placed Ella gently in her crib. The baby had fallen asleep immediately after having her fill of milk. Placing her hand on her chest, Laura watched her daughter sleep soundly.

“Good idea I had, huh?” Bill whispered in her ear.

Laura sighed. “Yes Bill. Placing her basket in the crib was completely inspired.”

After fussing about having the baby in the too-large crib all by herself, Bill had taken her basket and placed it inside, giving Ella a safe place to nap during the day. It was a lovely idea, but truthfully, she was tired of hearing about it. The man needed a hobby.

A hand on her ass had Laura in an upright position immediately. “What are you doing?”

His hand gripped her ass suggestively. “What does it feel like I’m doing?” His mouth descended on her neck.

She shrugged him off. “Bill. Come on.”

Undeterred, his arms slid around her waist. “What? Cottle said we could.”

“Well unfortunately for you, Cottle doesn’t decide when we have sex. I do. And right now I’m all… _milky_  and want nothing more than to clean up and do a little reading.”

He released her with a kiss to her neck, and headed for the bed. Stretching out on the mattress, he watched as Laura pulled her top and bra off and went about giving herself a sponge bath with the water filled basin in the tub.

Laura could feel him watching her. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I’d like to make love to my wife. Is that so terrible?”

“No.” Laura toweled herself off, watching him stare at her breasts. “Does this really turn you on?” She gestured to her chest, which felt to her like the unsexiest part of her body. Her breasts were large and heavy, and tended to leak milk on occasion. Off his nod, she added, “You really are desperate if that’s the case.”

Bill shrugged and continued to watch her as she dressed. He didn’t understand what was so hard to grasp about her breasts turning him on. They were big and beautiful, and they kept their daughter fed. They were magical.

She turned to him after tossing her dirty blouse in the laundry pile. “You want to take care of that situation you have going on there?” She gestured to the bulge in his pants.

Was she really suggesting that he take care of it himself? Well, two could play that game. He nodded at her, getting off the bed and taking his pants off.

Laura gasped. “Not in here!” She gestured to the crib.

“We have another room, Laura.”

“It’s the middle of the day, Bill. Please pull the shades so our guards don’t get frightened.”

“You mean,  _intimidated_.”

Her jaw dropped as she watched him leave the bedroom, stark naked from the waist down. She didn’t really think he would take her suggestion. She waited for several long moments, listening. Although she was grateful for his silence while he took care of things, it wasn’t like him. Curious, she ventured into the living room.

Unbeknownst to Laura, Bill was hiding just by the door. When she stepped out of the bedroom, he grabbed her from behind, causing her to scream.

“Bill!” She clutched her chest, her heart beating double-time. “What are you doing?”

Ella, woken by her mother’s scream, began to cry.

“Are you happy now?” Going back to the crib, Laura scooped up the baby. “Honestly, Bill. What were you thinking?”

Bill frowned. “I thought it would be funny.”

“No one’s laughing, Bill.”

“I’m sorry, little one.” He reached out to touch his daughter, but Laura waved him away.

“Please put your pants on before you comfort your child.”

Leaving him in the bedroom, Laura walked the length of the main room with the baby in an effort to calm her. “Men, Ella. I could talk to you from this moment until your eighteenth birthday, and still not be able to cover all the stupid things they do. Especially when it comes to one thing in particular.”

“You aren’t giving her the sex talk already, are you?” Bill came up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

“No, but perhaps I should.”

He stepped in front of her, placing his hand on Ella’s tiny head. “You forgive me?”

Laura smiled at him. “There’s nothing to forgive. Ella, however, may beg to differ.”

“How bout it, little one?” He took the baby from Laura and nestled her in his arms. Her eyes were growing heavy again, and she was asleep within moments of settling into her father’s embrace.

“I’m pretty sure she forgives you.”

*****

Two days later, Laura and Bill sat on the couch, each engrossed in a book. Ella had been taking a nap at the same time every day for nearly a week now, and they were experimenting with letting her nap in the bedroom.

Bill sighed and turned the page of his book, shifting slightly. Since his randy behavior two days ago, he’d been a model husband, so much so, it annoyed Laura. His kisses were chaste, his touches only occurred when necessary. His body barely came into contact with hers when they slept. She wasn’t ready to be seduced, but his actions were platonic at best. A nagging thought occurred to her, that he was doing it on purpose to get a reaction out of her, but she pushed it aside. If that was the case, unfortunately, it had worked.

She closed her book, placing it on the table in front of her. Turning to her husband, she cleared her throat. “Okay.”

He raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off the page before him until he’d marked his spot with a finger. “Okay what?”

“Let’s have sex.” Without waiting for a reply, she stood and began to undress.

It took Bill about ten seconds to catch up to what was happening, and then he scrambled to catch up with her. He looked at the windows. “Shades are up.”

She quickly went about pulling them down, leaving the room dark with scattered beams of sunlight. She tossed her bra off as she returned to his side. “I’ll need your assistance if we’re gonna get this off the ground.”

God, how he loved her directness. They had about twenty minutes, tops, before Ella woke. There was no time to waste.

“Lay down,” he said, moving to give her room on the couch.

She stepped out of her underwear and did just that, arranging herself with one leg draped on the back of the couch to allow him easy access.

He groaned at the sight of her, open and waiting for him. He dove in like a starving man finally presented with a meal, his tongue suddenly everywhere at once.

“Oh….Bill….” Truthfully, she wasn’t convinced she would enjoy this, at least not to the point of orgasm. But the heat of his mouth and the ministrations of his tongue had her thinking otherwise. She planted her hands firmly in his hair, keeping his head exactly where it was. The more he worked, the more an orgasm suddenly seemed like the most necessary thing in the world.

His tongue swirled and licked, his lips suckled and kissed, until she was finally right there, the white heat so very close. She begged him not to stop, somehow remembering to keep her voice just above a whisper.

“Please, please….right there. Just…right there…” She came hard and fast, her hips bucking, seeking a way to prolong the intense pleasure. “Oh my Gods…”

She could feel him smiling and groaning happily, his head still between her legs. She released her hands as her body relaxed in bliss.

His mouth ascended up her belly, seeking and finding her breasts. He began to tease and lick the way she always liked it. Unfortunately for Bill, her breasts’ primary function was no longer his pleasure. They began to leak in response.

“Oh! Sorry,” she whispered, her hands coming up to cover her breasts.

Bill recovered quickly, brushing her hands aside. “Don’t be sorry. It’s beautiful, Laura.”

She smiled at him. “Yeah, I suppose it is.”

Tentatively, he reached out with a finger, swiping a drop of milk from her breast. He looked at her questioningly, and off her nod, placed it in his mouth. She watched him, waiting for a reaction.

“Interesting.” He shrugged. “I was curious.”

“Perfectly normal.” Her hand came up to cup his cheek. “Was it good?”

“I can honestly say, Laura, that yours is the best breast milk I’ve ever had.”

She laughed at that, quickly sobering up as his cock settled between her legs. She gave a thrust of her hips in invitation.

“I missed you, Laura.”

“Hmmm. Me too.” Her hand found his ass, squeezing it. “Now…”

A whimper from the other room made them freeze. They both turned their heads to the sound, waiting it out, their bodies so close to what they needed.

“Give her a second…” Bill said, hoping.

“I think playtime is over,” Laura said.

The whimper turned into a full blown cry.

“Yup,” said Laura, pushing Bill into a sitting position.

Bill wanted to cry right along with his daughter. They were so close…

Laura was up, pulling her dress on. “Sorry, Bill.”

He nodded as she went to attend to their daughter. Reaching for his pants, he pulled them on and did his best to make himself comfortable.

“I think someone got scared,” Laura said, returning from the bedroom with a red faced Ella in her arms.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she had a bad dream. Do babies have dreams?”

Bill shrugged, placing his hand on Ella’s head. “You want me to take her?”

She frowned, nodding to the baby’s grip on her arm. “Maybe in a minute.”

“It’s okay, little one.” Bill kissed her head as she gave one last whimper. “Look at that tear stained face. There’s no crying when Daddy’s around.” He carefully wiped away her tears, hoping she wouldn’t start crying again.

Feeling Ella’s grip on her arm loosen, Laura kissed her head. “You want to hang with Daddy for a minute?”

Bill took the baby from her with no effort, cuddling her close while Laura pulled the window shades up.

“That’s better, hmmm?” She returned to Bill’s side, squeezing one of Ella’s chubby feet. “It’s a little early, but you wanna have some lunch?”

Bill handed the baby to her and she arranged herself on the couch. Ella, however, had no interest in nursing. She turned her face away from her mother’s breast and shoved her fist in her mouth.

“That looks like a no.”

“Yup.”  Laura finger combed her daughter’s hair and watched her suck on her hand. Bill leaned over and grabbed one of her tiny feet, lifting it to his mouth for a kiss. Ella smiled around her fist, kicking her feet happily.

“I love the sounds she makes,” he said.

“I know.” It had become a favorite pastime of theirs – waking early in the morning, and listening to their daughter hum, coo, and snuffle in her basket between them.

“Wait til she starts talking.”

“No, not yet. I’m not ready.”

As if on cue, Ella began to ‘talk’ around the tiny fist in her mouth, babbling away as if she wanted to join the conversation.

“What are you saying?” Laura leaned down and kissed her face. Ella removed her hand from her mouth, finding a much better prize – her mother’s hair. “Oh, you like that, huh? What about this?”

Bill watched as Laura ran the ends of her hair over and around Ella’s face, the baby fascinated by the sensation. In spite of her insecurities, she was an excellent mother, as he knew she would be. He could not resist touching her, his hand coming to rest on her back.

Laura lifted the baby up, placing her on her chest so she could see her father. Still holding tight to her mother’s hair, she smiled at Bill. He leaned in close to her face, and then pulled back. He did it over and over, until she began to laugh. Her laugh was new, and not a full one, as she was still so small. But it was a happy sound, and Bill found that he would resort to any measure to hear it.

“Is Daddy being silly?”

He leaned in one last time and kissed Ella, who rewarded him with a gummy grin.

“Does Mommy get a kiss, too?”

Bill looked at his wife, long hair cascading over her shoulder, framing her face, and smiled. “Of course.”

She hummed happily when he kissed her, sweet little pecks across her lips and nose. They were interrupted by a small hand batting Bill’s face.

“Oh. You want another kiss too?” He lifted Ella out of her mother’s arms and settled her in the crook of his arm. “Shall we take a little tour?”

Laura smiled, watching as Bill got up from the couch and wandered around the room with Ella, showing her everything and describing it all in great detail. He did this every day, after reading in one of the books that babies that are spoken to develop language skills faster.

He was a good father, she mused, observing as he gently guided Ella’s greedy hand away from his model ship. He was also a good husband, and she found herself wanting to give him something. He didn’t need anything, and she  _had_  just given birth to his child, but something in her wanted to show him just how grateful she was to have him.

Watching him describe the difference between sea ships and air ships to Ella sparked an idea in her mind, and she made a mental note to call on Lee to help her with executing it. She grinned, giddy with the thought of her surprise for Bill.


End file.
